


My Boyfriend's Back

by TheFightingBull



Series: ColdFlash Moments [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Cold - Freeform, Cold/Flash - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Cisco & Lisa, M/M, Maybe Barry is a little out of character, One-Shot, Possibly More If You All Want It, The Flash - Freeform, Top Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leonard goes to Prison, Mark Mardon decides to prove how ambitious he is. Inspired by the song My Boyfriend's Back by The Angels. Short little one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's Back

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose if people like this enough I can expand it further than this one shot. I've never written about this ship before but I've been reading hundreds of stories about them and my obsession with Wentworth Miller is getting so out of hand that I had to start putting some of my own ideas down. If it sucks, I promise I'll stick to The Red Hood.

Barry rolled his eyes as he saw Mark Mardon walk into the bar. He took a large drink from his beer and tried to ignore the fact that Weather Wizard was eying him inappropriately. For the past six months the idiot had been trying to talk him into sleeping with him since Leonard was in the clink.

“Hey Sexy, how you holding up?” Mark smiled as he took a seat beside him. “Getting lonely yet?”

“Not at all.” He responded. “I actually went and visited Mick and Len just this morning.”

“They still working on their escape?” Mark snickered as he ordered himself a beer from the pretty bartender.

“Why are you laughing about that?” Barry frowned.

“Oh cause I sent in an anonymous tip that they'd be making a break for it.” Mark said before taking the Budweiser. He drank it half way down and then smiled to Barry. “There's gonna be a new king around here, Barry, so I'd suggest you fall in line.”

“Fall in line?” He clenched his fists as he looked at the clock on the wall just above the bar. It was only eight-thirty. “Why do you even want me, Mardon?”

“What's not to want? A CSI, the son of the man who killed my brother, and the arm candy of our former leader.” The Weather Wizard grinned triumphantly. “By nailing you, I am proving that I am just as worthy, just as a strong, and just as dangerous.”

Barry rolled his hazel eyes and then offered him an exasperated smile. “Even if you stop him from breaking out tonight, he'll get out eventually and then what are you gonna do, Mardon?”

“I'm a meta who can control the fucking weather, Barry. He's a thief with a gun he didn't even design.” Mark scoffed. “Who do you think's gonna win that battle? Leonard Snart?”

“Yeah.”

“Please. You're delusional if you think that punk's capable of beating me.” Mark finished his beer and then started to step forward. “Besides, even if he does, I'll just tell him what I have been during my own visits.”

“What have you been telling him?” He had to admit that as of late, Leonard had been particularly frosty with him when he went to visit him. Mark didn't answer right away as he requested another beer. “Mark! What did you do?”

He smiled as he moved closer to Barry. “I may have told him that you'd been stepping out on him with Hartley and Lisa.”

“Y-you told him I was sleeping with his sister?” His eyes widened in shock as his jaw dropped. “I've done no such thing!”

“Yeah but he doesn’t know that, does he?” Mark smiled. “So now, not only have you shattered his frozen little heart, but you've also managed to wind up on his shit list. You know how protective he is of Lisa. I may have also mentioned that Lisa caught you with Peek-A-Boo, too.”

Barry felt his heart stop before it began racing faster than normal. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Mark have turned on both of them so viciously? What was Leonard going to do when he got out? Would he believe all the lies that Mark had told him about Barry? Surely Lisa would tell him it wasn't true, but shit! Lisa was out of the country on vacation with Cisco!

“He'll never believe you.” Barry insisted, but he couldn't help but doubt it. Leonard didn't trust easily and it had taken a long time for him to finally open up to Barry.

“The way I see it, you really only have one choice here. Be with me, choose me. I'll protect you from Leonard and Mick.”

“No way.” Barry shook his head. “I don't care what you say, he'll know better. He'll know you're lying and he'll get out and when he does...”

“He ain't getting out for a long, long time.” Mark grabbed Barry's arm and tried to pull him closer to him. If he wasn't trying to protect his identity as The Flash, there were a number of things he could have done to get free, but if Mardon found out he was The Flash? Well, Weather Wizard definitely knew how weak he was in a blizzard. “Face the facts, Barry, it's time for you to move on.”

“Let go of me, Mark!” He tried to twist out of his grip but he felt his arm starting to freeze as the meta called on his powers “I said let go!”

To his surprise, Mark pulled him closer into his arms and then crashed his lips into his own. He shouldn't have been stunned but he was. He'd always known that Mark tended to covet things that weren't his, but honestly he'd never expected to be one of those things.

“So it's true.” Barry's eyes widened as Mark finally released him and they both turned to see Leonard's ice cold gaze settling over them both.

“Len, I-

He raised a black gloved hand. “I don't want to hear it, Barry.” He kept his eyes focused on Mark. “Something you'd like to say to me, Mardon?”

“Welcome back.” Barry was suddenly shoved almost violently backward. “I warned you didn't I? How out of control he was?”

Barry shivered when Leonard eyes cut to him. “You certainly did.” He flicked his blue eyes back to Mark as he stepped forward. “This kind of betrayal,” He drawled. “it chills me to the bone.”

“Leonard I swear I didn't kiss him.” He knew it wasn't doing him any good, but he had to try. He couldn't just let Leonard think he had hurt him without a fight. God if only Lisa were here, she could defend him. She could get through to him.

His lover raised the same hand to his brow and shook his head before he pulled his goggles down over his eyes. He had the distinct impression that he was trying to hide whatever he was feeling from them.

“I honestly don't know what I should do about all this, Barry. What would you do?” He asked, his lips in that tight frown he wore to hide how very angry he was. “Never mind. Asking you would be a mistake. The cold shoulder isn't near good enough.”

He felt tears coming to his eyes as he realized that no matter what he said, Leonard wasn't going to listen to reason. And really, why would he? Mark was part of his Rogues, Barry was the secret boyfriend who was also a badge and a superhero. He was arm candy, just like Mark had said. Why wouldn't he trust one of his own crew? Especially over a boyfriend who'd made his full time job to foil every heist that he could?

In a flash Leonard pulled his gun and fired, a bright light temporarily blinding everyone in the room. Barry cried out along with the bartender and even Mark. He took quick short breaths as he tried to feel something, anything, but he was completely numb and paralyzed.

When he felt cold hands take his face, he realized it was from adrenaline and fear that he wasn't moving or feeling anything. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Leonard staring at him with an expression that was a mixture between amusement and confusion.

“You didn't think I was referring to you, did you Kid?” He smirked arrogantly as he pulled Barry into a gentle kiss. “Have a little faith, Scarlet.”

Shivering and most likely blushing, Barry nodded. He looked to Mardon, amazed to see him encased in nearly an inch thick of ice. “Is he?”

“Not yet.” He said as he pulled his goggles off and down to his neck.

“Len, you can't kill him.” Despite how badly Mark might have deserved it, Barry could not ignore Leonard killing anyone. They'd made a deal the night they agreed to start seeing each other.

“After the rumors and lies he told about you and Lisa?” Leonard's eyes cut back to Mardon once more, though he did holster the cold gun. “Why do you think I didn't ask you what I should do?”

“I'm serious. I told you, I can't date a murderer.” He crossed his arms. “I won't. It goes against everything I believe in.”

“What do you suggest then, because clearly he can't be trusted around any of you.” Leonard mimicked him as his arms folded over his chest. “You better figure it out fast though, Scarlet, because I can't imagine he's going to survive like that for much longer.”

Wrapping his arms around Len's neck he gave his best puppy eyes and whispered. “We could always toss him in Iron Heights?”

He nearly melted when Leonard grinned at him and then wrapped his arms low around Barry's waist. “The Flash _does_ owe me a favor.” His own tone soft enough to count as a whisper.

“Yes, I do believe he does.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
